


enchanted

by badcyclop



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcyclop/pseuds/badcyclop
Summary: Luke is enchanted to meet AshtonSong-fic: Enchanted by Taylor Swift





	enchanted

Luke watched the garden from his window. He studied the roses as they lost their petals. Even the gardener couldn’t keep these beautiful flowers from dying when winter came. His mind started to wander like it always did. _Did plants know they were dying?_ But his stream of thoughts was cut off by a yell.  

“Honey are you ready to leave?” his mother called for him.

They were going to an event at the country club. Again. Luke loathed the parties and the phony people that his parents called their friends.

To say that Luke’s parents were well off would be an understatement. But their wealth was nothing in comparison to some of the big shots that used the golf courses after settling big business deals. Some had even retired at 50 and lived in big houses with a swimming pool.

Luke’s parents had a swimming pool as well, but he wasn’t allowed to use it, since they preferred it to look nice and clean, which he really couldn’t see the point in, since they had a pool boy. Luke found that an ironic metaphor for how they viewed their son. He was just like their pool. But Luke had accepted that his parents wouldn’t bother him as long as he wasn’t visible in the house and didn’t complain too much. So instead he tended to use most of his time at Calum’s, which they didn’t seem to mind.

Luke descended the stairs, walking slowly trying to keep the inevitable at bay. He was always so bored at the events since there was no one at his age that he liked. Everyone was too fake and snobby.  

His parents were already in the car and their butler Gerard held the door open for Luke. Even though he had grown up with people working around the house, he knew that having a butler, a maid, a cook, a driver and a pool boy was far from normal. This just added to the list of reasons why he preferred to be at Calum’s place. His parents were much more relaxed. There they were allowed to use the pool even though there would sometimes be leaves and dead bugs in it. But his parents didn’t mind and Calum’s dad always said, “let boys be boys.” And Luke liked that.

When they arrived at the country club, Luke’s parents went to greet all their friends. Luke stayed in their shadow and when they were finished they went to take a seat. He hated shaking the hands of strangers and that’s what they all were to Luke, even though he had grown up in this environment. But he had never felt like he fit in, and so he had never really made much of an effort.

He loosened the tie around his neck trying to relieve the pressure whilst he looked around the room. _Another long night,_ he sighed internally. He faked a smile when his mother mentioned him in a conversation and a forced laugh here and there to make it look like he was paying attention. But in reality, his mind was worlds away. He felt stuck in this same old tired, lonely place. So, to occupy his mind he started looking around the room.

All he saw was walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy. But that all vanished when he laid eyes on a face.

The boy his eyes had landed on was gorgeous to say the least. Golden curls framed his face and his skin was tan. He didn’t fit in with all these rich, pale people and that’s what made him stand out. In a room full of cold, he was warm.

Hazel eyes met blue and Luke sucked in a breath. He didn’t know how long they had been eyeing each other, but he refused to be the first one to back down.

Even though they had yet to utter a word to each other, Luke felt the other man’s eyes whisper ‘have we met?’. Luke sent him a _hopefully_ inviting look his way. But Luke was awkward and maybe he had scared the man off, and _oh god_ now he was leaving. But instead the other man’s silhouette started making his way towards Luke’s.

He invited him to go out on the terrace with him and Luke was more than happy to accept the offer. He had longed for an excuse to get away from this table all night.

Out on the terrace they had a view of the garden. Even though it was autumn, and everything was dying, this was Luke’s favorite time of the year. And even though it was dark out, Luke found that the other boy’s eyes and smile could light up the night.  

Ashton started off their conversation with a playful comment. And Luke countered all his quick remarks. He felt like they were passing notes in secrecy, hiding together outside, away from vacant stares.

When Luke voiced his thoughts out loud, Ashton laughed along with him. He too found the people to be too materialistic, always flashing their new watch, but at the same time he didn’t mind the tips.

Luke hadn’t realized that Ashton wasn’t an actual guest at the country club. He was a waiter. But that only him even more enticing. It made him real.

They spent the next twenty minutes on the terrace, looking each other in the eye as they walked about everything between heaven and earth. Luke didn’t think that he had ever enjoyed a conversation more. Finally, there was someone to challenge his point of view and actually talk to him like he was a human being.

But Ashton’s break was soon over, and he had to go back to the party and serve the golfers their drinks. Luke sighed sadly to himself as the other man left him. He hadn’t even gotten his phone number. Would this be the last time they saw each other? Luke hoped not. Ashton was simply too enchanting. This couldn’t just be it.

But when Luke reentered the dining area, he couldn’t spot the boy, and his parents were ready to leave.

“Did you have fun?” his father asked him in the car.

Luke nodded, trying to hide a blush that crept its way from his chest to his cheeks. This night had been lovely, and he wished he could replay it over and over again. So that’s what he did in his head the entire drive home. Whilst he relieved their moment on the terrace, his mind kept echoing his name. _Ashton. Ashton. Ashton._ He wasn’t sure if it would stop until he saw the curly haired boy again.

That night Luke couldn’t sleep. The lingering question kept him up at 2 am. _Who did Ashton love? Did he have someone in his life already?_ He wondered until he was wide awake. Finally, he couldn’t stand lying there anymore and he began pacing back and forth around the room as he thought. His mind was a scrambled mess.

Even though they had just met, he couldn’t help but wish that the tapping sound was Ashton at his window and not the twigs from the dying rosebushes. In his imagination Luke would open the door, and Ashton would reflect Luke’s thought back at him. He would tell him that it had been enchanting to meet him.

All Luke could do was hope that Ashton wasn’t in love with somebody else. That he didn’t have somebody waiting for him. Luke’s heart wouldn’t be able to bear it, if that was the case.

It was only the morning after that Luke spotted the crumbled-up napkin in his jacket pocket with a phone number on it and two x’s. Perhaps Ashton had found it enchanting to meet Luke too.


End file.
